The Angel's Light
by Crescent Crescendo
Summary: A light that banishes the dark. An angel who upholds the purity that is justice. When one falters, the other will pick them up, giving them everything that they need to move on. Luxanna Crownguard and Kayle the Judicator save Valoran and save each other. Romance. Adventure. Drama.


**Chapter 1**

_**"The Start"**_

* * *

Night had fallen upon the Institute of War, ending the day's work for all who were enlisted within the Institute, Champions and Summoners alike. Typically, Champions were summoned to the Institute when they were needed for urgent matters or for a Summoner's match, which was even more important as each match was based around a political issue. Most Champions fought only for their home city-state in Valoran. A few other Champions, however, did more than that. Such was Kayle. Known as the Judicator, Kayle affiliated herself with the city-state of Demacia, but she resided within the walls of the Institute of War, watching over everything that happened there with a keen eye and an iron fist. She was one of the founders for the Institute's Tribunal; the courtroom for Champions and Summoners alike, as well as any criminal Valoran deems a major threat. She was the judge, jury, and the executioner when called for. As beautiful of a creature Kayle was, as revered as the paragon for all that was pure, Kayle was also feared by many.

As such an important person within the League of Legends and Institute, Kayle took the task of watching the Institute's halls and rooms after hours. The Institute was more than a home and training academy for the Summoners and Champions, it was a college for the arcane arts and knowledge. People from all over came to study and take part in anything the Institute offered, of course if you were deemed worthy, even then, you were still not permitted to the Institute's full resources. After hours, the Institute was closed for public access, closing it's doors to the training chambers, endless libraries, record caves, and everything else, including the cafeteria. This was Kayle's last stop before she would have finished her rounds.

* * *

In the darkness of the Institute, the halls were dimly lit by the rune torches; a soft blue light in the motion of fire emitting from the chiseled stones that were piked onto the wooden handles. As such, the halls were eerie, but held a magical atmosphere about itself. The light shined against the glorious golden armor Kayle wore. Her garb, the second noticeable thing the Judicator wore besides her great, pure white wings, was of the finest gold. The golden armor, aligned with the beauty of silver strands and the red feathers and threads from a phoenix, complimented the angel's poise and grace. The dignity of the Institute's most revered Champion radiated from her very stride. Even with no one in sight, Kayle did not falter her visage or slouch.

The subtle clang of Kayle's holy sword, said to be forged by an ancient craftsmen long before time, could be heard against her armor, echoing throughout the hall she walked. Turn after turn, step after step, Kayle made her way to her final destination for the night, the cafeteria. As she neared the double doors to the Institute's cafeteria, the doors to a room so trivial also engraved and crafted from the best wood, stone, and metal Valoran had at it's resources, she stopped abruptly; Kayle heard something inside the cafeteria. The situation changed so suddenly. Everyone within the Institute knew never to roam out of their rooms at night. Champions that were residing within the Institute as their home knew this too, as well as those Champions that were resting at the Institute for a night before returning to their home. This all suggested someone who did not belong in the Institute was in the cafeteria or someone within the Institute was breaking the rules which only gave Kayle another reason to ready her blade. Indifferent to the threat beyond the double doors, Kayle swung her sword from her back, grasping it with one hand and pushing the doors open with her other.

* * *

Astute, able to assess any situation, no matter how sudden they may come, Kayle prepared herself. The doors swung open swiftly, hitting the back of the stone walls with such vigor that they shattered the silence. Whoever was in the Institute's cafeteria was now aware of Kayle's presence. With slow steps, Kayle entered further into the large cafeteria. The noises she heard were silenced, but Kayle could sense someone. Turning to the right, she could feel someone hiding behind the buffet line. She stepped forward, pointing her sword in the general direction and called them out.

"I know you are there. Show yourself at once or feel consequences far dire than the ones you have already given yourself."

Kayle's voice rung throughout the air, her tone demanding, strong, and divine. Any voice could shake the air, Kayle's voice shook the heart. A few seconds of silence went by before a figure rose up from below the counter. Their back was facing Kayle and the darkness of the room disabled Kayle's ability to see who was there. She took a few steps back, and ushered the figure to come towards the entrance, the dim light from the rune torches that illuminated the entrance would help her see who broke into the cafeteria after hours.

"Come forth, to the light. Slowly."

The figure complied, awkwardly and slowly coming into view. The blue light glistened against light blonde hair. The golden locks fell down not past the figure's neck. Smooth and wavy, a graceful cascade complimented the figure's facial features. Blue eyes, tinted a darker hue from the rune torches's blue light, gazed back at Kayle; the figure's visage coyly gazing off to the side. The culprit was none other than Luxanna Crownguard, brother to Garen Crownguard and the only daughter the House of Crownguard was blessed with.

"Forgive me, Judicator. I came into the cafeteria to get something to eat. Hunger struck me at this time and I just could not dismiss it..."

Luxanna's voice was hushed, embarrassed that she was caught in the cafeteria at this hour. She couldn't meet Kayle's eyes, even if they were hidden behind the golden barbute the angel wore. She could only dance her gaze around the outer stature of the taller woman, awaiting her reply, knowing it would be stern, scolding and bundled with a punishment.

"Perhaps you should have ate your fill when all were summoned to supper."

As predicted, Kayle's answer was unforgiving. Praying she would be able to just get out of the Judicator's sight, Luxanna inwardly sighed, giving in to the inevitable as she saw the angel stand her blade on the marble floor, knowing this would not be over quick.

"I thought I did, but-"

"But you did not. I'm aware of how you stopped yourself from eating more than the small portion earlier tonight. Do you believe I am daft? Your brother pleaded for you eat more, but you refused."

"I-I know! Your honor, I just wasn't hunger then! Like I said, it came a little while ago."

"I suggest you eat your fill next time instead of snooping into the cafeteria this late at night. The chefs have to wake up early at the crack of dawn to prepare an abundant amount of food for everyone here. If you eat this late, you may hinder them in the morning."

Luxanna lowered her head, keeping her eyes at the Judicator's cladded feet, seeing the angel's wings' shadows spread on the ground.

"Understood, Judicator..."

Luxanna gave in. No one argues with Kayle, it was a known rule.

"Good. Now, I shall escort you to your room."

Luxanna nodded her head in acknowledgment. Stepping out of the cafeteria, she awaited for Kayle to follow suit. A few minutes passed and Kayle strode out of the dark room and into the dim light of the hall. She tossed Luxanna a bread roll filled with some meat and vegetables. Catching it, Luxanna's brows lifted, slightly bewildered at the Judicator's actions. Was she not upset at Luxanna for breaking the rules? Another thought graced her mind. Was she going to be let out free of punishment? She hushed her mind, doing her best not to express her hopes. She gave a smile to the winged woman who simply shut the grand doors to the cafeteria and continued to walk down the hall towards the Demacian dormitories.

* * *

The first few minutes of the painfully slow walk was anything but comfortable. Luxanna felt a sea of awkward emotions, but anyone would if they were walking with the Judicator. Most people would speak, but Kayle did not and Luxanna wasn't too sure if she should speak up, seeing how she just broke the Institute's rules, also worried that she may provoke Kayle to punish her. The first turn came and Luxanna took a bite out of the meat bread, coyly, but swiftly eating the entire thing before they had even crossed the bridge that connected the branch of the Institute that the cafeteria was located in and the residential branch. An open roof passageway, the night stars shined bright in the sky, reflecting down onto the garden that surrounded the passage. As quick as they came, they were gone. The two had entered the residential branch, turning once more to head towards the Demacian rooms.

Nearing her room, Luxanna inwardly sighed, relieved that the tense escort was almost over; the small meat bun was filling as well. As she slowly strode towards her room, Luxanna decided to break the ice, pointless at this point, maybe, but nonetheless she spoke.

"Your Honor, Kayle... You're representing Demacia as a Champion, correct?"

Emotionless and indifferent, Kayle continued to walk, answering in a monotone voice.

"That is correct."

"Why is that?"

Luxanna preyed further.

"Our notions are similar."

"Hm..."

Luxanna mumbled a reply, not sure what else to say. Kayle really wasn't giving anything back, and Luxanna was at the front of her door now. She opened the door, engraved with her name right above her city-state's crest. Stepping into the dimly lit room, a few candles lit on near her bed, Luxanna turned to face the Judicator the last time for the night.

"Again, forgive me for breaking Institute rules. I shan't do it again. Thank you, Judicator. Have a blessed night."

"I shall hope not. Good night."

As Kayle turned on her heel, the metal soles of her armor meshing against the elegant, marble flooring of the hall, Luxanna called her to a halt.

"Your honor?"

A few seconds of silence filled the hall before Kayle turned her armored head back to see what the young woman wanted.

"If you're representing Demacia, you should come visit sometime. I don't think I've ever seen you there."

Luxanna's voice was cheery, a small smile forming on her face. Always euphoric, always optimistic, the Lady of Luminosity invited the Judicator to her city-state.

"Good night."

Kayle ignored Luxanna's invitation. The winged woman did not shut her down, but simply ignored it. She looked forward once more and began her walk back to her own room, deeper in the Institute of War. As Kayle faded into the darkness the rune torches' blue lights could not illuminate, Luxanna's expression of confusion changed to a displeased one. Her brows furrowed slightly as she shut the door, mumbling to herself.

"How rude..."

* * *

The night had passed and daylight was breaking through the horizon. Luxanna awoke at the crack of dawn, always the first to start her day. The earlier one started their day, the better it would be, she believed. Her previous summon to the Institute lasted a full two days and two nights. Now that she was no longer needed, her Summoner matches completed, Luxanna was preparing to return to Demacia with her fellow Champions. Her morning routine over, she stepped outside into the hallway, greeted with the lively buzzing of Summoners, scholars, mages, political representatives, and even some of her fellow Champions. The Institute of War was always a busy place. Dressed in more home casual clothing, Luxanna skipped over towards the Teleportation Chamber. Located in the Demacian branch of the Institute, the Teleportation Chamber was created and powered by powerful arcane magic and runes. A large room, exquisitely constructed with elegant craftsmanship, the room was tall, hollow and basically empty with nothing but a large stone dais made from rune stones. Ancient engravings on the crooked tiles, and magical stones floating around the dais itself, Luxanna entered the chamber, greeted with the few Demacian Champions that were summoned to the Institute along with her.

"Good morning Prince Jarvan, Sona. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

The Prince of Demacia, Prince Jarvan the IV and Sona Buvelle, a renowned musician and wondrous woman of Valoran, stood atop the large dais, greeting Luxanna back.

"Not at all, Luxanna. Shall we return then?"

Luxanna strode atop of the dais and stood next to Sona, who greeted her more closely with hand signs and a few plucks of her etwahl.

"I'm ready. Two days is long enough. I wish to be home."

"As do I."

Prince Jarvan stepped towards a floating rune stone, a shade lighter than the ones that surrounded the dais and placed his hand on it. The stone began to slowly light up, growing brighter than the others that surrounded them. A flow of magical energy was being released, preparing to transport the three Demacians from the Institute's teleportation dais to the one located in Demacia. Just as the magical energy was becoming more and more tangible, a Summoner entered the chamber, calling for the Prince to cease the transportation.

"Sire, please halt your leave!"

The three Champions turned their attention to the young man, his robes lined with the golden crest of Demacia, proof that the young man was a Summoner in the name of Demacia. Jarvan removed his hand from the rune stone, the magical aura fading from existence.

"Cornelius? What's the problem, we were on our way home. Is everything well?"

"Yes, sire. You are free of worry, however Lady Crownguard has been requested to stay behind for another day or two, I cannot say for certain.

Luxanna quirked her brows, bewildered by the Summoner named Cornelius.

"Me? What for?"

"I cannot say, Lady Crownguard. I was just told to inform you that you are being requested to go to eastern branch and down a floor."

Prince Jarvan and Sona faced each other, their expressions similar. Jarvan spoke up, looking at Luxanna with confusion.

"That is where the Judicator resides. What on heavens does she want with Luxanna?"

Luxanna's visage grew pale when she heard where she was heading. Her eyes widened, any expression of optimism fading from the usually cherry girl. She knew why she was called to Kayle's room. She broke the Institute's rules and she was painfully mistaken by thinking she was going away without facing the consequences. Her emotions surged back and forth until she settled on one. Clenching her fists in annoyance, Luxanna closed her eyes and grit her teeth.

'I thought she'd let me go... Why didn't she tell me last night?! Just to toy with me?! Judicator or not, the nerve of her to treat me like a fool..!'

* * *

_**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please leave a review and comment on what you think!**_

**_I'm excited to get this story out, but I have many more League of Legend stories in the works!_**

**_If you like it so far, follow and favorite the story as well as me, as an author, to keep up!_**

**_I'm just getting started so please review and give me feedback. Thank you!_**


End file.
